You Were Meant For Me
by Jade of Purple
Summary: Warrick's marriage is over and Catherine finds him at a bar trying to drown his sorrows.  CW a.k.a. Yobling
1. Chapter 1

**You Were Meant For Me**

Summary: Warrick's marriage is over and Catherine finds him at a bar trying to drown his sorrows. [CW a.k.a. Yobling

Note: I don't own CSI or it's characters, cause if I did Catherine and Warrick would be together by now and married.

With a sigh Catherine stepped out of her car. It was an hour before sunrise, her shift was over and she really needed a drink. 'Just one or two,' she told herself as she walked into the bar. She was about to order a drink when she noticed someone in the corner of her eye. She turned to the side and could see Warrick sitting on a stool a few feet away.

'What the hell is he doing here?' She wondered, and remembered that he hadn't shown up at work earlier. She made her way to him and could tell by the multiple bottles of beer around him that he was probably drunk or at least tipsy.

He had his head in his hands as he leaned on the bar, and was mumbling something to himself.

"Warrick," She called out to him then touched his shoulder to get his attention.

Warrick slowly looked up to found Catherine looking back at him.

"Cath!" He said with a smile, but there was sadness in his voice. "What … are you doing here?" He wasn't yet slurring his words but seemed as if he was one drink away from getting there.

"I could ask you the same thing. Grissom said that you weren't feeling well."

He could hear the question in her voice and knew that she was waiting for an explanation.

"I just didn't think I could handle going to work today." He reached for his half finished beer.

"And why's that?" Catherine pulled the bottle from his grasp.

"Because…" Warrick made a gesture with his hands but made no move to continue.

"Why are you here?"

"Can't you tell? I'm here to celebrate the end of my miserable marriage." A bitter chuckle left his lips.

Catherine looked at him with a sympathetic expression on her face. He wasn't celebrating; he was drowning his sorrows in alcohol.

"What's with the sad face, this is great news. I'm finally free of that evil cheating witch. Who needs her! And you know what? I hope her and that other man's baby she's got growing inside of her have a good life; cause I don't give a damn about her anymore!" He yelled then slammed his fist against the bar in front of him.

It took a minute for what he said to finally sink in; and after that Catherine only felt sadness and rage. Sadness for her friend and what he was going through, and rage for Tina and what she had done to him.

Warrick tried to signal the bartender to give him another beer, but Catherine quickly stopped him.

"I know you must be feeling a lot of pain but drinking yourself into oblivion isn't going to help."

"You never know it just might." He said in a defeated voice.

Catherine simply shook her head as she put the bottle down and grabbed Warrick's arm to make him get up.

"Come on, I think it's about time you got some rest."

"Fine," Warrick replied, and pulled out some money to pay for his drinks. He then placed his arm around Catherine's shoulders to help stay balanced, or at least that's what he told himself.

Gradually they made their way to Catherine's car. Once inside the vehicle she paused before moving out of her parking space, unsure where she was suppose to take him.

"So …" She started to say but was interrupted by Warrick who knew what she was going to ask.

"Tina's probably still at our place, and even if she isn't I don't think I could go back to that place anytime soon. Just drop me off at the nearest hotel or something." His eyes were closed as he spoke.

"You … um could stay at my place for a while, until you figure out what to do." Even as she said this she could hear a small part of her screaming that this was a bad idea.

"You sure about that?" He opened his eyes to look at her.

"Yeah, besides Lindsey's away at camp for the summer, so she won't be back for another week." She hoped that her voice sounded calm, as she tried to hide the anxiety she felt inside.

"Ok," Warrick replied. He suddenly felt somber for a moment as he thought about the woman sitting beside him. Things had changed so much between them ever since his marriage and he wondered if things could ever go back to the way they were. However at the same time he didn't want them to. He didn't want to be just her friend again, he wanted more.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Within minutes they reached Catherine's home. Once again Warrick found himself putting his arm around her shoulders. 'Just so that I can walk steady,' he told himself, and almost believed it for a second.

After they walked inside, she locked the door and he reluctantly let go of her.

"Are you hungry or anything?" She asked when she turned back to him.

"No, I'm fine."

"Well the guest room is upstairs, the third door to the right."

He nodded in response and began to walk up stairs but then stopped. He turned back to her and it seemed as if he was going to say something, but he didn't. Instead he turned around and slowly walked up to the guest room.

Catherine could have sworn that she felt her heart skip a beat when he looked back at her. She continued to stand there for a few minutes even after she could no longer see him. She unconsciously touched her arm and tried not to think about the way it felt to have his body so close to hers.

"Damn, I never got that drink." She whispered to herself and knew that she definitely needed one now.

She walked into the kitchen and pulled out a nearly empty bottle of wine, then grabbed a cup and poured it all in. She didn't even hesitate before completely finishing the cup in mere seconds.

She released a sigh of relief. 'Guess that will have to do.' She thought.

Then after taking off her jacket she went upstairs, but paused before walking into her room. She turned towards the guest room and debated whether or not she should check on Warrick. She then rolled her eyes at her own foolishness, after all Warrick was still a friend so why wouldn't she check on him?

Catherine walked to his door and knocked twice before she heard his muffled voice say, "Come in."

She opened the door and found him sitting on the edge of the bed still in all his clothes as if he had been sitting like that the whole time.

"Hey, is everything all right?" She asked while she stood in the doorway.

"Yeah, thanks" Warrick replied, but his mind screamed for him to tell her everything he had been waiting so long to say. 'Don't let her walk away. Say something!' He yelled at himself.

"Okay then, good night." She turned to leave.

"No, Catherine wait." He called out as he stood up and walked up to her.

When she heard his voice she froze with her hand on the door knob, and then took a calming breath before turning around to face him.

Warrick hesitated only for a second before he spoke. "How much longer are we going to do this?" He asked.

"What are you talking about?" She replied even though she already knew.

"I'm talking about us." He took a step closer to her, leaving only a small gap between them.

Catherine looked away from him and suddenly found it harder to think straight with him so close. She had waited so long for him to look at her like that with those eyes; for him to tell her that he felt the same as she did.

'Don't.' Her mind warned her. 'He's drunk, and he's not thinking straight.' She tried to reason with herself; because having her heart broken was not something she could handle again, especially not from him.

"Warrick ... now is just not the right time." She tried to turn away and leave, but he gently grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Cath, I can't go on pretending that I don't want us to be more than just friends."

She stood there in silence unsure whether or not to trust her feelings.

He looked into her eyes as he reached up and lightly touched her cheek. "I've missed you." He whispered and broke down the last of her resolve.

It wasn't long before she wrapped her arms around his neck then leaned in and captured his lips with hers. The kiss was soft but passionate as they both became lost in one another. His hands drifted down her arms then wrapped around her waist as he pulled her closer against him.

Neither realized that they had been moving until they practically fell onto the bed. The kiss was broken as they looked at one another and silently agreed to take things slow, because they wanted, no, needed for this to work.

Slowly she shifted herself so that she could lie beside him with her head resting on his chest as he softly ran his fingers through her hair.

After a few minutes had passed he heard her whisper.

"I've missed you too."

**TBC**

**I hope you liked it, and thanks for all the reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Even with the blinds pulled, small rays of sun light still managed to spill into the room. Morning had come and gone by the time Catherine slowly drifted awake. And as she opened her eyes she was slightly confused as to why she wasn't in her room. Suddenly the events of the night before came flooding into her mind.

A smile appeared on her lips when she looked down and found Warrick's arm wrapped around her waist. She was lying in her side with her back against his chest; and when she went to cover his hand with hers she felt him pull her closer to him.

"Good morning." He whispered against her neck.

She glanced at the clock in front of her. "More like good afternoon," She replied then turned her body to face him.

A seductive smile crept onto Warrick's lips a second before he leaned in and kissed her softly. For a few minutes they just laid there, trying to pretend that things between them had not just become ten times more complicated.

"We should probably get up soon." He said.

"I know," She replied with a sigh.

However neither of them made any attempt to move at all. Both were content to simply lie there in bed all day. And they might have done just that if reality had not been so intent on giving them a wake up call.

The shrill ring of a phone cut through their moment of peace like scissors through paper. With each ring some how sounding louder than the last.

"Let's just ignore it." She said.

"Might be important," Warrick shifted so that he could get his phone from his pocket.

"Your point is?" She replied, but Warrick just chuckled in response before sighing and reluctantly answering his phone.

"Brown...Hey Grissom...Yeah I'll be ready to come back to work tonight. I just needed a breather...Yeah, all right. Bye."

He flipped his phone close and turned back to Catherine and found her staring out the window. The mood in the room had suddenly shifted from bliss to somberness as doubts began to fill Catherine's mind. And the heavy burden of things left unsaid hung above them ready to crush the fragile bond they had just created.

"You okay?" His question made her snap back to reality.

"Yeah," She tried to smile, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. "How about some lunch?" She said quickly as she started to get up.

"Cath," Warrick gently grabbed her arm before she could completely get off the bed. "Maybe we should talk about…"

"Later." She said cutting him off. "Let's just have something to eat first." An almost pleading smile graced her lips.

"Ok," He replied before letting her go.

Catherine walked out of the room and headed downstairs to the kitchen. Silently she cursed under her breath, damning Grissom for yanking her out of the state of content that she had been trying so hard to hold on to. And now no matter what she did, she couldn't ignore the questions and uncertainties that had begun to plague her thoughts.

Almost absentmindedly she moved around the kitchen, grabbing two plates and cups and placing them on the counter. She then reached into the fridge and found the leftover spaghetti she had cooked the day before. She was just about to turn on the microwave when she was startled from her thoughts by Warrick's voice.

"You need some help with that?" He asked her as he moved to stand beside her.

"No, I've got it." She answered, as she glanced at him.

"You sure about that?"

"What do you mean?" Her expression was that of absolute confusion.

He chuckled before answering. "Well you're about to microwave an empty plate."

Catherine turned towards the clear door of the microwave only to find that there was just an empty plate inside.

"Umm…Well maybe I meant to do that." She turned back to him, and tried to keep a straight face as she said this.

"Oh really?" His skeptical expression told her that he wasn't buying it.

"Yeah, it ... helps the food stay warm longer." She said but couldn't stop the smile from appearing on her face.

"Sure it does." Warrick grabbed the container of spaghetti. "Maybe we should just do it the normal way for now."

He opened the microwave and switched the plate with the container, and then Catherine turned it on. Together they prepared their plates before sitting down and eating their meal. Silence surrounded them as both stole glances at one another.

Warrick watched her as she ate, and contemplated how to ask for the reason behind the sudden mood change she had after Grissom's call. She was obviously trying to avoid having this conversation but he knew that in order for this thing between them to work, they would have to talk about it sooner or later. As promised he didn't mention anything was they ate but once they were both finished he spoke up.

"Cath, what's going on?"

Catherine released a heavy sigh before answering. "Nothing."

She picked up her plate and reached for his, but he caught her hand in mid air.

"Having second thoughts?" His voice was barely above a whisper.

"No! No, it's not that." She quickly replied.

"Then what is it?" His thumb started to make soft circles against her skin.

She was quiet for a second before she finally answered. "Where do we go from here? You're not even technically divorced yet. I mean what if…"

"Tina and I are finished. There's absolutely nothing left between us." He pulled her hand closer to him as he slightly leaned across the table; his eyes shining with intensity. "If I had known for just a second that you felt the same way I felt for you, I wouldn't have wasted so much time before telling you the truth. Right now, nothing else matters to me but you."

"And what about tomorrow?" She smiled but she was only half kidding.

"The same goes for tomorrow and the day after that, and the next one and the next and"

"Okay, I get it." She softly chuckled as she leaned across the table and gave him a quick kiss before standing up.

She walked over to the sink and dropped the dirty dishes inside, then made her way around the table.

"I'm going to take a shower." She announced, as she passed him.

Warrick had to bite his tongue to stop himself from offering to join her. 'Take things slow.' He reminded himself.

Catherine glanced back at him and lifted an eye brow as if sensing his thoughts. She paused for only a moment before heading up the stairs. And he could have sworn that he saw a mischievous glint in her eyes before she turned away.

"I'm defiantly going to need a cold shower." He mumbled under his breath and waited a few minutes before also heading up stairs.

**TBC**

_I know it took me awhile to update, but I hope you liked it._

_ Leave a review and let me know what you thought about it. :)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Time felt as if it were moving at hyper speed, and almost too quickly the call of work emerged. Forcing them to leave their place of solitude, and some how avoid bringing any attention to the new shift in their relationship. They both knew the department's policy of coworkers dating, so it was clear that they would have to keep this a secret from everyone they worked with. Which might have been easier said than done.

An hour or so before the start of their shift, Catherine dropped Warrick off at the bar she found him in the night before. Warrick quickly found his car and reluctantly made his way to his place to pack a few bags of his belongings. Fortunately Tina was no where in sight, and Warrick left her a note saying that he would later return for the rest of his things. He drove back to Catherine's house to drop his things off, and was fully intending to immediately head for work, but somehow got distracted.

As time ticked closer to the start of their shift, both Catherine and Warrick were finding it harder and harder to convince themselves that they needed to leave. One more smile, one more kiss, one more touch. Just one more they told themselves, before they had to go. The temptation to call out from work increased with each passing second, but they both knew that they couldn't. And so reluctantly they left the house, each taking their own car.

Catherine was the first to arrive at work. She and Warrick had agreed that they should show up separately and try to act as nonchalant around each other as possible. Their plan had worked for all of 15 minutes, after that neither of them could resist sneaking glances, and accidentally brushing against one another, as goofy grins covered their faces.

Catherine looked up from the substance analysis she had in her hand, and found Warrick staring at her. She raised her eye brow in a questioning manner; he smiled then winked at her in reply, before turning his attention back to Archie who was explaining something to him. A light blush colored Catherine's cheeks as a wide grin appeared on her face.

"You okay?" Grissom's voice nearly startled her.

They were both working together on a case, and she had forgotten that he was even in the room.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She tried to wipe the smile from her face.

Grissom just looked at her for a moment longer before returning to the issue at hand. Catherine had to stop herself from breathing in a sigh of relief. She was almost glad she and Warrick hadn't ended up on the same case. _Come on, you need to focus._ She said in her mind, but couldn't resist taking one more glance at Warrick, before going back to work.

* * *

Time had suddenly slowed down, and to Warrick felt it like forever before his shift was finally over. He purposely took his time walking through the hallway as he headed for the locker room. He opened his locker and sat down on the bench as he waited for Catherine. Minutes passed by before he heard someone enter the room. He looked at the door and saw Nick walk in followed by Catherine.

"Hey man, I see you're feeling better." Nick said, as he got his things.

"Yeah, it was nothing a good nights rest couldn't cure." Warrick stood up and briefly glanced at Catherine as he spoke. Then he turned back to his locker and pretended to fix something, while he waited for Nick to leave.

"Okay, well I'll see you two later." Nick closed his locker than headed for the door. He was halfway out the room before he turned around. "Hey, Warrick you free right now?"

Warrick paused only a second before answering. "No, I've got something planned for later." He glanced at Catherine, who was trying hard to pretend that she wasn't listening.

"All right," Nick said as he left.

Catherine waited a few seconds before speaking.

"So, big date?" She said teasingly as she moved to stand beside him.

"Oh yeah, I've been trying to get her to notice me for years." Warrick decided to play along, as he gradually wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Is that true?" She stepped closer to him, her body now pressed against his.

"Yeah it is." He murmured then leaned down to kiss her.

A second later the door to the locker room swung open as Grissom stepped halfway into the room. Catherine and Warrick instantly pulled apart.

"Nick I need that…" Grissom looked up from the file in his hand. "Where's Nick?"

"Um…he left." Catherine gave him a forced smile as she slowly took another step from Warrick.

"Yeah, you just missed him." Warrick cleared his throat.

A slightly puzzled expression materialized on Grissom's face as he stared at them as if sensing the tension within the room. For a moment it seemed as if he was going to say something but he just simply turned around and left.

Warrick breathed a sigh of relief then looked back at Catherine. "That was close."

"A little too close." Catherine replied and grabbed her things. "Looks like we'll have to wait till later." She slowly walked to the door.

"What if I can't wait that long?" His voice was low as he spoke.

"Oh, I think you can manage." A smirk appeared on her lips as she left the room.

* * *

Catherine was a few blocks from her home when her cell phone rang. She slowed down at a red light as she reached for her phone; and found herself smiling when she saw the name on the caller id.

"Hello."

"Hey, I was thinking that I could grab us some food on my way to your place. Maybe we could watch a movie or something." An almost nervous chuckle followed his words.

"That sounds great. I'll see you in a little bit. Bye."

"Bye."

They both tried to sound casual, but both felt as if they were suddenly back in high school. Catherine closed her phone just as the light turned green. A soft song played over the radio as she began to unconsciously hum to it. Minutes later she realized what she was doing and had to laugh at herself.

"Great, now I'm turning into some kind of love sick puppy." She mumbled as she entered her driveway.

Catherine got out of her car and headed inside. She automatically reached for the light switch as she walked into the living room. She placed her things down then looked around the room trying to figure out what she should do now. She felt as if she couldn't stand still, and quickly started straightening up the house. "What am I doing?" She said to herself, as she realized how pointless it was. For some reason she felt nervous, but she couldn't figure out why.

She glanced at the television then remembered about the movie. She walked to the entertainment system and began looking thought her modest DVD collection. After several minutes of debating over whether or not Warrick would mind watching a chick flick, she grabbed two movies and laid them down on the table.

She sighed when she realized that she had nothing else to do, and had to force herself to sit down in order not to begin pacing around the room. The minutes stretched by as she soon became lost in her thoughts, so much that when Warrick knocked on the door she nearly jumped out of her skin. Taking a deep breath, Catherine stood up and moved to answer the door. Warrick had barely stepped halfway through the doorway when he reached for her and softly kissed her on the lips.

"Yeah, that was definitely worth the wait." He whispered as he stepped inside and closed the door behind him.

A small chuckle escaped Catherine's lips as she led him to the living room.

"So what are we watching?" He asked as he placed the bag of food on the table.

"Well, I have two choices for you." She sat down and reached for the two DVDs. "We can either watch the great classic Dirty Dancing." She lifted the DVD case up, shaking it enthusiastically. "Or **the Bourne Supremacy," she said with a little less **eagerness.

"I can obliviously see that you're really heart set to watch the **Bourne Supremacy." He laughed as he sat down beside her. "I guess I have to pick Dirty Dancing, it is a classic after all." **

"I knew you would make the right decision." She said smiling as she got up to set up the T.V. and DVD player, and turn off the lights.

Meanwhile Warrick started emptying out the bag in front of him. He laid out the two styrofoam containers on the table, along with the two bottles of water and some napkins. Both containers were filled with a sandwich and fries, and the sweet smell of food was quickly filling the room. Catherine sat back down as the movie began.

Three thirds of the way into the movie their meals lie mostly finished and forgotten. Somewhere along the line Warrick's arm had wrapped around Catherine's shoulders, and she was now leaning against him with her head resting on his chest. A wave of exhaustion suddenly hit her as she began to find it increasingly difficult to keep her eyes open. She slightly yawned as she closed her eyes, for what she thought was a brief moment, but she was soon sound asleep.

After what felt just like minutes to her, Catherine opened her eyes to see that the movie was nearly done.

"I see you're wake, sleepy head." Warrick murmured as he lightly touched her cheek.

Catherine opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by the ring of Warrick's cell phone. Both had equally confused expressions on their faces as he pulled out his phone. Catherine felt Warrick's body instantly tense as he stared angrily at the phone.

"It's Tina." He clenched his jaw, still holding the ringing phone in his hand.

"Are you going to answer it?" She slightly pulled away from him.

"No, I don't feel like listening to whatever she has to say."

The ringing finally stopped only to start up again a moment later.

"It might be important." Catherine said, almost reluctantly.

"Yeah, I guess." He took a deep breath before answering his phone. "What do you want?" His voice was emotionless. "No, I'm kind of busy right now….What is this about?"

Catherine could hear Tina's frantic voice, but couldn't make out what the other woman was saying. She watched Warrick as a flood of emotions filled his face before he suddenly pulled away from her and stood up.

"If it's so damn important why don't you just tell me right now?" Warrick began to pace around the room. "No, no! Damn it Tina, what more do you want from me?" He stopped pacing; his shoulders slightly fell as if he had given up a fight. "Fine, 20 minutes." Warrick snapped his phone close and just stood there staring at the floor, quietly wishing that it would shallow him up.

"Warrick, is everything okay?" Catherine's voice pulled him out from his thoughts.

"No, it's not." His said barely above a whisper.

Catherine could hear the anguish in his voice, and immediately stood up and made her way to him. She lightly touched his arm. "What's wrong?"

He looked at her concern filled eyes, and felt his heart slightly breaking. "I need to go." He whispered, and watched helplessly as she looked away from him and dropped her hand from his arm. He knew she deserved an explanation even though he wasn't even sure what to say or where to begin. "Tina said she needed to talk to me in person. I'll be back later." He reached for her hands and held them. "I promise."

"Okay," she said, nodding her head. "Okay," she repeated more so to herself.

"Hey, look at me." He lifted his hand and caressed her cheek. "Nothing can change the way I feel about you."

She starred into his eyes then leaned in and slowly kissed his lips as if it would be their last. She pulled away from him a moment later and watched as he walked out the door. A feeling of dread loomed inside her, nearly crushing her heart with its weight.

**TBC**

Took me a while to update, but I hope you liked it. And if you did then let me know in a review. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Warrick returned an hour and a half later, and Catherine could tell by the expression on his face that something was wrong.

"You were gone for awhile." Catherine said as she tried in vain to hide the small panic she felt inside. When Warrick didn't answer she took a step closer to him and touched his face to get his attention. "Warrick, what's wrong?"

His eyes were filled with sadness as he looked back at her. "We need to talk." His voice sounded hoarse as if he had been yelling earlier.

As the words left his mouth, Catherine's body immediately tensed up. She knew that whatever he had to tell her wasn't good, and she almost wished that he wouldn't say anything at all.

"It's about Tina and the baby." Warrick continued. He felt as she began to pull away from him and he could do nothing but let her go.

Catherine knew what he was about to say. "It's yours isn't it?" It was more of a statement than a question.

Warrick released a heavy sigh. "Yeah, it is."

"But I thought you said…" She found herself unable to continue as tears began to form in her eyes.

"She told me that she thought the other guy was the father but that they took a paternity test just in case and … it's not him."

"How do you know she hadn't slept with anyone else?"

"She claims that she only cheated on me with him."

"You believe her?"

"Yes…no…maybe, I don't know. It just doesn't seem like I have a choice."

Catherine tried to will the tears away but they slowly fell one by one. "This isn't fair." She whispered, as she turned her back to him. A second later when she felt his hands on her arms, she angrily pulled away. "Don't, just don't." She said as she looked back at him. There was something else that he wasn't telling her, she could feel it in the way he touched her. "Are you getting back together with her now?" She could barely bring herself to ask the question.

"No, I'm not." He lightly shook his head, but again it seemed like he was hiding something.

"There's something else, isn't there?" She was almost too scared to ask.

Warrick hesitated before answering her. "She's moving to California in a few weeks."

Her eyes met his, and she quickly realized what he was trying to say. "You're going with her." She whispered, as more tears fell.

"I don't want my kid growing up without a father. Not like I did." He replied, as if trying to explain himself. It was killing him inside that this was happening; he almost wished that he had never answered Tina's call. "Cath, say something, anything." He pled.

"What do you want me to say? Congratulations?" She nearly yelled. "I can't do this right now."

She was about to walk away when he gently grabbed her arm. "I wish things didn't have to be this way." His eyes were also filled with tears.

"Me to," she whispered.

Warrick pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her, and held onto her as if she might disappear. Catherine buried her face against his chest as she tried to pretend for a moment that her world had not just been shattered.

**TBC**

I mixed in a little drama, hopefully I didn't add in too much. Lol.

**Leave a review if you liked it:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Catherine." A voice said as Catherine felt someone shaking her. Slowly she opened her eyes as a feeling of drowsiness filled her senses. "Wake up, sleeping beauty." Warrick whispered, as Catherine lifted her head up from his chest.

"Warrick?"

"Yeah, who else would it be?" He lightly chuckled.

Catherine glanced around her surrounds and realized that she must have fallen asleep while watching the movie. A weird feeling of déjà vu suddenly came over her.

"Hey, you all right?" Warrick's voice was now filled with concern.

"Yeah, it's nothing. Just tired I guess." She forced herself to yawn in order to make her point.

Warrick's cell phone suddenly rang, and Catherine immediately tensed up, but he didn't seem to notice this as he reached for his phone. He stared at the screen as if debating whether or not to answer it.

"Who is it?" Catherine tried to stop the dread she felt from entering her voice.

"It's Tina." He replied, as he moved to answer it.

"Maybe you should just let it ring." Catherine said a bit more forcefully than she had intended.

Warrick looked at her for a second before replying. "You're right it's probably nothing important."

The ringing had finally stopped, and Catherine was about to breath out a sigh of relief when the phone beeped, signaling that there was a new message. Catherine wanted to grab the phone from Warrick as she watched him move to listen to the message. After a minute Warrick closed he phone and turned back to her.

"She wants me to get my stuff out of the place by the end of the week."

Catherine released a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. She almost laughed at how ridiculous she was acting. _It was just a dream._ She thought to herself as she slightly shook her head.

"Catherine." She heard a voice call out to her but when she looked up, her surroundings began to fade away. "Catherine." The voice called out again a moment before she opened her eyes to find herself alone lying in her bed.

"This was just a dream." She whispered into the empty room, and turned towards her nightstand which held an unopened envelope on it. A traitorous tear fell down her face as she stared at the goodbye letter Warrick had written her nearly two months ago.

**TBC **

Sorry it took me so long to update. I knew what I wanted to happen but I didn't know how to write it all down. If that makes sense. :sigh:

_**I hope you liked it. And don't forget to leave a review :)**_


	7. Chapter 7

~~Author's note at the end. ~~

**You Were Meant For Me**

**Chapter 7**

It was Saturday morning when Lindsey walked into the kitchen to find her mother making breakfast. She watched her mother for a moment debating whether or not she should say anything. "Mom," she softly called out.

"Yeah," Catherine replied, not looking up she as mixed the ingredients for their omelets.

"He called again." Lindsey didn't need to say his name because she knew her mother would know who she meant.

Catherine halted her movements for a second, then slightly nodded and continued as if it hadn't affected her.

Lindsey sighed to herself and slowly made her way towards her mother. "Mom you'll have to speak to him sooner or later. This is like the tenth time he's called this week. Maybe if you talked to him you could … I don't know, maybe you guys could work something out."

Catherine glanced at her daughter. "Lindsey, look I know you mean well but … I – I just can't deal with any of this. Not right now anyway." She looked away.

"So you're just going to hide and ignore him till he gives up?"

"Lindsey, you don't know what you're talking about, and none of this is any of your business." She slightly raised her voice.

"It is my business because I can see how much you're hurting over this." Lindsey began to raise her voice. "Darn it Mom, you walk around like nothing happened, like Warrick leaving didn't affect you but it's all a façade." She paused and looked away for a moment as she tried to calm herself down. "You've changed. Somehow … I don't know, you're just sadder now a days."

Catherine stared at her child and for the first time realized how her behavior had affected Lindsey. She had thought that she could return to things the way they were, that no one would notice the something had happened between her and Warrick, but she'd been wrong. "Lindsey …" The rest of her sentence died on her lips as her moved towards her daughter wrapped her arm around her.

"I'm sorry mom, but I don't want you to feel miserable anymore, and if talking to Warrick might help in any way then I think you should just give it a try. Just to see what happens."

"I'll work on it, okay? I promise." Catherine lightly kissed her forehead.

Catherine walked into her bedroom and sat down on her bed. She opened the first drawer of her nightstand and pulled out the letter Warrick had written her 2 months ago. Slowly she opened the letter and read it for the first time.

_Dear Catherine, _

_I need you to know that nothing has changed between us. I still deeply care about you and I always will. I've wasted so much time being afraid to tell you how I feel about you, and now I'm afraid that I might lose the chance to be with you. I wish I could go back in time and change things. I wish that it was you who I was married to. I wish things weren't the way they are. And even though I can't change things I can give you my word. I promise to fight for us for as along as it takes. I know we can make it through this. I hope that when you read this letter you'll realize that the only thing in the world that could stop us from being together is us. We can make it through this. All we need is each other._

_Love, Warrick_

She released a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. And after rereading the letter twice she turned towards the phone lying on her nightstand and stared at it. "Just pick up that phone and call him." She said to herself, but her hands refused to listen. She stayed like that for what felt like hours, but was only minutes. Suddenly the phone rang and she nearly jumped from her bed. Her heart started pounded and it took her a second to regain her composer. Slowly she reached for the phone.

"Hello." She answered.

An automotive machine answered her and she quickly hung up the phone. She chuckled and thought to herself, _God must really have a sense of humor_. She tried to shake off the nervousness she felt and again reached for the phone. She dialed his number and secretly hoped that he wouldn't answer. The phone rang and rang and just as she was about to give up and hang up she heard his voice.

"Catherine?" The shock in his voice was clear.

"Hi Warrick," she softly replied.

"I'm really glad you called, I've been trying to reach you for weeks."

"I know I've just been …" _Hiding_, she thought to herself. "Busy. So how are you?" She tried to avoid the obvious reason she was calling.

"I miss you." He suddenly said, and clearly caught her off guard. When she didn't reply right away he continued. "I know things are less than ideal right now but I still care about you."

"I know but –"

"But nothing. It took me a long time to finally get the nerve to tell you how I feel, and can't just let that all go. I don't want to lose you, not again."

"I don't want to lose you either, but everything is just so complicated now."

"Weren't you the one that told me that complicated was the point?"

She could practically hear him smiling through the phone. "I vaguely remember saying something like that." She replied and found herself genuinely smiling for the first time in a while.

"Cath, I think we should try to make this work. I know it won't be easy, but I'm willing to try if you are."

Catherine said nothing at first as the feeling of deed that had consumed her body since that night resurfaced. She couldn't help but feel as if she was setting herself up for more heart ache. A part of her was reluctant to say yes while another part of her still felt some resemblance of hope that things would maybe work out. She hesitated for a moment before choosing hope over fear.

"I'm willing to try."

Warrick released a relieved sigh. "Good cause I already decided that I'm going to come see you tomorrow and it would've pretty awkward if you had said no." He chuckled.

They stayed on the phone for an hour and a half talking mostly about nothing. It simply seemed as if both of them just wanted to hear the other's voice. After she had hung up Catherine laid down on her bed and for the first time in weeks she found herself lulled to sleep by the promises of tomorrow, instead of kept awake by the possibilities of what could've been.

**TBC**

**~I seriously can't believe that it's been almost 2 years since I last updated this story. I know how it feels to wait for a story that never gets updated, so I am sorry about the ridiculously long hiatus. Hopefully you still enjoyed this chapter. There are two chapters left. ~**

**As always please review and let me know how you felt about it. **

**:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**You Were Meant For Me**

**Chapter 8**

The next day brought with it uncertainty and hope. Catherine was still unsure whether meeting Warrick was even a good idea. She had spent most of her morning changing her outfit over and over while trying to calm her nerves. "It's going to be fine, it's going to be fine," she whispered to herself. She continued to scrutinize her outfit and was about to change again when the doorbell suddenly rang. "He's here." And just like that her heart began pounding loudly in her chest as her apprehension only increased in intensity.

She made her way out the bedroom and down the stairs. When she reached the door she hesitated for a moment before finally unlocking and opening it. The face that greeted her on the other side instantly pushed away the doubts she had been feeling moments earlier.

"Hey," Warrick whispered, as a smiled played across his lips.

"…Hey," Catherine replied, and couldn't stop herself from just staring at him.

Warrick stepped in the doorway and pulled her into his arms. Catherine's eyes closed as she wrapped her arms around him and held him close. She had forgotten just how much she missed him. They stood like that for several moments before she slightly pulled away and drew him further into the house before closing the door.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see your face." His hand lightly touched her cheek.

"I think I do." She said before leaning towards him to kiss his lips. She felt his fingers pass through her hair as he deepened the kiss. The only thing she could think of at that moment was how she never wanted to let him go. She almost sighed against his lips when the kiss was finally broken.

"I'm really glad I called." She looked into his eyes.

"Me too,"

She led him to the living room and they both sat down. "So…." She started and Warrick could already feel the shift in the mood. "How's …" She couldn't believe she was even asking about Tina when she should have been trying to avoid the subject at all cost. But there was a nagging question in her mind that would not let her be until she finally got it answered.

"She's fine." He knew what she was about to say, and wanted to save her from having to say the other woman's name.

She nodded. "Are you living with her?" She didn't look up at him as the words left her lips. It was a silly question, or at least she hoped it was.

"No, no I'm not." He grabbed hold of her hand in other to get her to look at him. "Tina and I are finished and there is nothing left between us. I'm just there for the baby. I see her only when I need to and only if it has something to do with the baby. I don't love her, I'm not sure if I ever did."

Catherine was speechless and could do nothing but nod to show that she understood. _Maybe this really could work_, she thought, and allowed herself to believe it.

Warrick left late that night after having diner with Catherine and Lindsey. He kissed Catherine goodnight and promised that he would see her again in a couple of days. True to his word, 2 days later he showed up at her doorstep with chocolate and flowers and a dinner reservation. For several weeks it continued on like this. They would see each other a couple times each week and speak to each other at least once a day. Things were actually working and for a while only happiness surrounded them. A midnight call would later change everything.

Catherine was at the lab when she answered Warrick's call. "Hey honey I'm working right now, I'll have to call you back later." She said quickly, her hand already posed to hang up the phone. A muffled sound greeted her and caused her to stop what she was doing. "Hello? Warrick? Are you there?" She waited but heard nothing but heavy breathing. "Warrick, is something wrong?" Fear and panic quickly began to consume her as thoughts of dread filled her mind. "Warrick!"

"… Th-there … there was an accident. The baby … it's … it's…" A sob could be heard on the other side.

"Warrick, what happened?" She could hear the pain in his voice and it was killing her that there was nothing she could do to stop it.

"It's gone Cath … the baby's gone!" He yelled as more sobs over took his body.

Later on Catherine would not be able to recollect what happened after that call. All she would remember was running to the locker room, grabbing her things and running to Grissom's office before making a mad dash out the building and into her car. The long drive to the hospital in California went by in a blur. All she could think about, all she could hear was Warrick's muffled cries of anguish on the other end of the phone.

When she finally got to the hospital she found Warrick on the floor in the hallway beside Tina's room. He was sitting with his arms on his bended legs and his head buried in his hands. She softly called out his name as she slowly approached him. He gave no response as she kneeled down beside him. "Warrick," She tried again and this time gently pulled at his wrists.

He allowed her to move his hands away and slowly looked up at her. His eyes were slightly red and there were tears still running down his face. "Cath?" He whispered her name as if he had just realized she was there.

"Yeah, it's me. I'm here." She softly touched his cheek.

"She… she won't even let me come in the room," he murmured.

"Is she okay?" Catherine continued when she saw him nod. "When did this happen?"

"…Late this morning, but I didn't freaking find out until a few hours ago." A touch of anger could be heard in his words as he momentarily clenched his hands.

Catherine stayed quiet. Unsure what to say she instead chose to wrapped her arms around him. Warrick held onto her tightly as he once again stopped trying to hold back the pain.

After a short silence he mumbled against her shoulder, "how could losing someone, who was never really here, hurt this much?"

"I don't know," she whispered, "I don't know."

As they held onto each other in the hallway, Tina lied inside the room imprisoned within her own sorrow. She had not wanted to see Warrick because she didn't think she could bare the added pain of watching him suffer with the lost of their child. The pain she felt was indescribable and she wanted nothing other than to be left alone. This pain was hers and she refused to share it with anyone, even him.

Catherine pulled slightly away from Warrick and softly kissed his cheek. "I think we should get you home." She whispered.

He only nodded in response. Slowly they both stood up. Warrick took a step towards Tina's door and held the doorknob for a moment before letting it go. If all she wanted from him was to be left alone then he would give her at least that. He took a deep breath then turned to Catherine and took a hold of her hand. Together they headed back to his apartment.

**TBC**

**Review and let me know what you thought of it. **

**:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**You Were Meant For Me**

**Chapter 9**

It had been four days since Tina lost the baby and Warrick had not left his apartment once in those four days. Lost in his grief he could not come to terms with what happened. He had closed himself from the outside world and allowed his sorrow to consume him to the point where he felt nothing but numbness. Catherine tried to stay patient and let him deal with things in his own time, but instead of getting better he seemed to be getting worst. She had to do something to help whether he wanted her to or not.

It was early in the afternoon when Catherine arrived at his place and let herself in with the spare key he had given her. She walked into his room and opened the blinds that had been shut since that night. Warrick groaned at the intrusion and tried to shield his eyes from the brightness of the suns light. He glared at her but she simply ignored him. "You can't stay like this," she pled with him and gently tugged on his arm. He quickly realized that she would not leave him alone until he got out of the bed. Slowly he stood up.

"Good now go wash up and get dressed." She lightly pushed him towards the bathroom. He tried to protest but she held firm and after a few minutes he finally did what she said. Later he stepped out of his bedroom fully dressed, and found her in the kitchen. "You should eat." She held up a bowl of cereal, which was the only unquestionable thing she could find in the kitchen.

"I'm not hungry." He waved the bowl away.

"You need to eat something."

"I said I'm not hungry!" He yelled and immediately regretted it. "I'm sorry Cath. It's just … I'm not in a real good place right now."

"I know. That's why I'm here. You can't just stay here and let the pain take control over your life." She placed the bowl down on the counter.

"I'm dealing with it the best I can." He said a bit forcefully.

"You need help Warrick. Please just let me help you." She walked towards him and gently touched his arms. Her hands gradually ran up his arms then stopped at his shoulders; her fingertips lightly touched the collar of his shirt. He stared into her eyes and only nodded in response.

They left the apartment and got into Catherine's car. Warrick stayed quiet the whole time and hadn't bothered to even ask where they were going. After a short drive Warrick found himself at a park. He looked at Catherine and finally spoke. "Why are we here?"

"To say goodbye," she stepped out of the car and went to get something from the trunk.

Warrick also stepped out and stood beside the car as he looked at their surroundings. There was a grassy open field in front of them with a small pond to the right of it. He could hear the faint sounds of voices and laughter and saw a small playground in the distance. His grief came back in full force and he almost felt angry at Catherine for bringing him here.

"I want to leave." He said as he turned back towards the car.

"You can't, there's something you have to do first." She walked from behind the car with a white balloon attached to a string in her hands. "I want you to take this balloon and say out loud everything you would say to the baby if you could."

"No Cath, I can't do this."

"Please Warrick you need to find a way to say goodbye." She moved to stand beside him.

"What if I'm not ready to say goodbye? What if I'm not strong enough to?"

"You are. I know you are. Just trust me," she said with pleading eyes, as she held out the balloon to him.

Warrick slowly took it from her hands. His legs started moving on their own accord and he soon found himself several feet from the car. He looked back at Catherine and saw that she had followed him, but had stayed a few steps back. He turned back to the balloon in his hands and took a deep breath before starting.

"It's not fair that you're gone…. It's not fair that I never got the chance to see or even hold you in my arms. I wish that I had been there. A part of me thinks that maybe, just maybe it might have made a difference. But I guess I'll never know…. I bet you would've been beautiful. I bet you would've been the most precious thing I had ever seen." He smiled. "I wish with all my heart that I could've met you." He let go of the balloon but held onto the string for a few seconds before also letting it go.

As he watched it float up to the sky he felt Catherine's arm wrap around his waist as she came to stand beside him. When they could no longer see the balloon Warrick turned to her and softly kissed her. "Thank you," he murmured against her lips. He slightly pulled back. "I think it's time for me to go home." Catherine nodded and moved to make her way back to the car but Warrick held onto her stopping her. "I meant going back to Las Vegas."

She was glad to hear him say that, but didn't want him to go rushing into this decision. "Are you sure? It's a little soon, maybe you should -"

He interrupted her. "California isn't my home. I belong in Vegas with you. I love you; I've loved you for a long time."

She smiled at his admission. "I love you too," she pulled him down to meet his lips with hers.

He deepened the kiss and pulled her body against his as he wrapped his arms around her. And as he lost himself in their kiss he realized something he should had known all a long; that she had always been meant for him.

**The End**

**I hope you enjoyed the story. Sorry again that it took me so long to finally finish it.**

**Review and let me know what you thought of it. **

**:)**


End file.
